renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Scotland
The Kingdom of Scotland or Kingdom of Alba is one of the three English-speaking nations of Renaissance Kingdoms. Counties of Scotland There are currently 3 counties and 13 towns in Scotland. *Ayr *Galloway *Glasgow Government His Majesty, King James II of Scotland holds supreme authority in His Kingdom. The word of His Majesty is the Highest Law. By the grace and divine right of his Majesty, King James II of Scotland, The Government of Scotland is formed. The duty of this government is to the people of Scotland, to protect and defend their freedom, health, and happiness. This government is formed for the people and will adhere to the will of the people. It's worth noting that some aspects of the government are only implemented in the forums and have no actual in game mechanism. Structure of the government of Scotland A. The King of Scotland B. The Three Estates *The Legislative Estate - The National Assembly of Scotland *The Executive Estate - Steward of Scotland *The Judicial Estate - High Court of Scotland C. The Royal Scottish Army *The Royal Scottish Army (RSA) is a branch of the government regulated and maintained by The National Assembly and commanded by the Steward of Scotland. *The RSA High Command is governed by the reigning King of Scotland and his Steward. *The RSA highest officials, as dictated by the RSA charter, command the RSA forces. D. The Royal Embassy of Scotland *Shall be directed by the Chancellor. *Shall be under the Executive Department. *Shall be governed by its own Charter Scotland's Clans Current Clans listed as (recognized by Lyon Courts) are all current clans that have National Assembly Reps and are listed as Original Founding Clans in Scotland. Regardless of Activity, they all are considered official clans (this does not apply to unofficial ones) until there are 0 remaining members. All other clans are listed with sub forum links in Gathering of the clans, many have or will in the future apply for Official clanhood through the Lyon Courts. * Clan MacAle (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Kennedy (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Wallace (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Murray (Established July 17, 1456, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Sinclair * Clan Ross (Sept, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Campbell (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Munro (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan O'Broin (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan MacDonald (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Macgillivray (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan MacTavish (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Forbes (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Fraser (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Barclay * Clan MacRae * Clan MacGregor (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan MacAulay * Clan Gunn (Established May 9th, 1456, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Rose (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan MacDuff * Clan MacLeod (Founding Clan, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan McKenzie (Established April 23, 1456, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Montgomery (recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Hamilton (Sept, recognized by Lyon Courts) * Clan Irvine (currently unrecognised, applying for Clan recognition) * Clan Leslie * Clan Ranald (Newly Formed)